goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Horrid Henry bullies Azura during Inside Out/Clobbered by Grim Matchstick
Summary: Transcript: Part 1: Horrid Henry bullies Azura during Bing Bong's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monsters are watching Inside Out. However, Horrid Henry is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) *(A dragon named Azura started sobbing and her yellow irises began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Horrid Henry very happy) *Horrid Henry: Ha! (X20) Azura you stupid dragon, due to being sad over Bing Bong's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby dragon! (X10) *[Horrid Henry began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Azura in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] *Horrid Henry: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Horrid Henry and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Horrid Henry: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Horrid Henry and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Azura starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Horrid Henry laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good] *(Cut to: The Sailor Scouts outside the theater) *Sailor Moon: Great! Just great! Now our chance to see Rampage is completely demolished! *Sailor Mercury: I agree with you. We should've went earlier before that happened. *Sailor Mars: Same here. *Sailor Jupiter: Hey, how about we go to another theater instead and we could see Rampage? *Sailor Venus: That's a good idea. Let's go now! *[Cut to: Giffany in the black background surrounded by flames] *Giffany: (Does a Tapu Koko roar from Pokemon Sun and Moon) (Changes to Shouty Voice) HORRID HENRY! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Horrid Henry gets clobbered by Grim Matchstick *[Cut to: Outside Nani Pelekai's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly.] *[Cut to: The living room] *Giffany: Horrid Henry, how bloody dare you make fun of my friend Azura and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Iris: I agree with Giffany! *Dark Magician Girl: You probably killed over 1 million people because of what you did to Azura!! Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Lucina: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 980,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Azura bawl extremely harder! *Athena Asamiya: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Azura's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Zara Young: Why would you make Azura cry like that?! Do you know she's a cute and innocent dragon?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Azura cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!!! *Belldandy: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Azura! Now she needs to go to sleep early because of you making her bawl like a female teenager! *Annet Myer: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for googolplex years! *Maria Posada: Now Grim Matchstick will beat you up! Grim Matchstick, clobber Horrid Henry! *Grim Matchstick: On it! *[Robbie Rotten appears and hides Grim Matchstick clobbering Horrid Henry] *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover/Giffany tickles Azura's feet/Bedtime foot and leg massage for Azura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films]] [[Category:Horrid Henry's grounded days]] [[Category:Cuphead show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell]] [[Category:Monster nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Tickling videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] Trivia